


Good Evening Britain

by Siddal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal/pseuds/Siddal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after the Battle of Hogwarts, Nigel Wolpert broadcasts the goings-on at a night of solidarity at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p><p>Featuring a speech from Harry Potter himself and an exclusive interview with noteworthy DA member, Neville Longbottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Evening Britain

Good evening Britain. This is Nigel Wolpert broadcasting live from Hogwarts. Yesterday was the official end of the war, the day that Voldemort was vanquished by Harry Potter himself. Several Death Eaters however, are still on the run and are being pursued by the DMLE. The aurors advice all to practice caution, remain indoors until further notice and to report any suspicious activity.

Tonight here at Hogwarts, many of the brave professors, staff, students, volunteers and members of the Order of the Phoenix who participated in the fight against Voldemort and his followers, have decided to remain within the school grounds. Most have gathered in the great hall and courtyard where fires have been lit and mattresses have been scattered about to provide sufficient sleeping arrangements for the current occupants of the castle. Many of the participants’ families nearby have also decided to join this night of solidarity.

We are now joined by Mr. Neville Longbottom, a noteworthy member of the DA, a student organization formed by Harry Potter himself. Good evening Mr. Longbottom.

_Good evening, Nigel._

Please explain to our listener why the residents of Hogwarts have decided to stay in the school grounds after the battle.

_Well, we all have different reasons for staying. One reason could be because of the dangers out there. There are still some Death Eaters lurking about and some people feel safer here at Hogwarts. Despite the battle that took place here, it seems unlikely that any of the Death Eaters will return. Another reason might be because some believe it’s best to be among people. Strength in numbers and all that._

Some have left though.

_Yes, mostly to seek better medical attention. Many have been injured and though the healers in residence are quite experienced, the number of patients can be difficult to attend to. And after all that’s been lost, we all have different ways of dealing with the grief. Some have chosen to brave the outside world to be in the comfort of their homes, maybe attend to their families out there. But many have stayed as well and I think that’s because many of the people here consider Hogwarts their home and this is them reclaiming it after it’s been occupied by the enemy. Like you said it is a night of solidarity. And though everyone, I am sure, have their own terrible experiences of the war, the people here all had very similar experiences and there is a sense of family here and for now, we are all holding on to each other for comfort._

Can we talk about your part and the DA's part in holding the fort, so to speak, before the battle broke out. Many here consider you Harry Potter's lieutenant.

_Harry, Ron and Hermione, apart from being some of my dearest friends, are our inspiration. They are what gave many of us hope through the years and even in their absence in the past year, we knew they were doing something essential to the war effort. And as believers in their cause as well a being their friends, 'holding the fort' and taking charge became the task of those of us that were present here. There were some very bad things practiced on many students by those who follow Voldemort as they pretended to be our educator, our disciplinarian. Harry would never stand for such abuse and injustice like that. So we, Ginny, Luna and the rest of us, we couldn't disappoint them and stay silent and cower._

And many are thankful that you didn't. As I'm sure your dear friends are very proud of you. And what about those who have been dubbed the Golden Trio? Where are they now?

_Still in grounds though not among the crowd, I believe. They were here before but I think they have since chosen to stay with their close family and friends somewhere in the castle. They may also be resting, for as long as these past few days have been for us it has been even longer for them. Sorry, that’s all I can really say about that. I’d rather they decide for themselves what they would like to say or not say to the public at this point._

Completely understandable. Thank you for speaking with us, Mr. Longbottom.

And that was Neville Longbottom, giving you a bit of insight on the situation here at Hogwarts. Now I'd like to inform you that apparating and use of the Floo network are warded against at Hogwarts for the safety of the occupants. So, if you have any family here and would like to inquire on their wellbeing, you may do so by owl.

We here have also been receiving questions by owl, mostly to do with the school reopening for next term. The faculty have already decided for reopening but nothing is set in stone due to concerns about personnel and the repairs that still need to be done.

Now, I believe Harry Potter is being accompanied by Ron Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger to a podium. Let as listen to what he has to say.

_Good evening or as good an evening as we can have in these trying time. I am here to read out a list of our brave fallen brothers and sisters. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown…_

_Now ladies and gentlemen, let us have a moment of silence for those who have fallen in battle._

 

_I know, that there are still many tears to be shed. The wounds from the last few days cannot so easily be healed. And that long list of those we lost to this battle, is short compared to the list that it has been included to, of those we have lost to this very long and initially silent war. As many of you know, I am more useful as a fighter than a public speaker. So, I will keep this brief. An audience seemed far more terrifying than being held at wand point before now. But this war is ended by all of us and as useful in fighting as I am, I prefer not to fight for some time. So, tonight I speak to you, not with loud indignation or with a battle cry but with a plea for hope. I will not offend you by calling this a victory. We are not victors, we are survivors. We will cry for what we’ve lost for days to come. The prejudice of those we fought will linger and we will continue to fight against it. But for tonight we, for the lack of a better word, celebrate but not for winning but for surviving, for relief and for hope for better days to come. Thank you all for your sacrifice and thank you for believing in us._

 

Now as you may be able to hear, the occupants of the castle have listened to Harry’s words. They are singing songs. They just finished singing the school hymn and are now singing some popular songs. Most of the songs seem somber but some are also singing though not terribly up-beat song, but certainly lighthearted songs. Despite all that has happened, it is good to see the people of Hogwarts in better spirits now that the war is finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please comment.


End file.
